


Futastuck

by AFarAwayOne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Ejaculation, Futanari, Humanstuck, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Teasing, futa masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFarAwayOne/pseuds/AFarAwayOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanstuck setting of planet Earth where 1% of female population are Futanari, having both a vagina and a penis.<br/>Rose Lalonde is a futa moving to the island nation of Alternia, where she meets with her Internet friends Jade, John and Dave and meets new friends and love in Alternia Girl-Only Highschool that's about to start a few weeks after her arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Fap

**Author's Note:**

> The waterplane carrying Rose to Alternia malfunctions, and as she waits for the repair on an inflatabe boat her member springs up and demand attention. Attention that is supplied with the help of a preview of Rose's to-be Futa friends on Alternia.

Futastuck

**Character Fap**   


The water-plane was flashing red but the crew was telling everyone to relax, the water landing went smoothly and it wasn't too long before things got calm. The plane was on the water without moving, the porches were open and the crew was fixing the problem, very loudly.

The noise was so strong, in fact, that people grabbed the various boats on the plane and sailed away from the vehicle in an attempt to avoid it.

Rose did so as well, it was very nice. Her own private inflatable boat all for herself. Her backpack was besides her, a book was in her hand and the noise was too far and dimmed to bother her. All the other passengers, too, were far and distant, and a feeling of privacy swept over her. The sensation relaxed her tense muscles, curled up her toes, cleared her head and made her cock tingle.

At first she was alarmed, her penis was very cooperative for a few years now; not since she was 14 did it betray her in such a way as to show up uninvited in public. She wanted it to go away; it brought back with it embarrassing memories of awkward boners and the fear of being discovered as a pervert. But thinking about her dick only made it prouder, sooner rather than later her panties were stretched by it and the bulge in her skirt showed in her shadow on the water.

She looked from side to side trying determine whether it was safe to pull out before realizing what she's doing and rejecting the idea. She returned to her book, and found out her hair is blocking her eyes, she moved it aside and it was sweaty; it was hot, and also though she didn't like it, she was in heat. She wiped off her sweat on her clothes, and subconsciously she wiped it off on her bulging skirt, and from this moment, it was game over for decency.

Unable to control her action, she tried to release her increasing stiffy, her hands were struggling to unbuckle her belt and move her panties aside, she grunted in frustration, momentarily not caring whether someone saw her. With an extra grunt of frustration she pulled down her skirt and panties and then tossed them aside.

Her penis was in full view, once she saw it, it was too late to ignore her desire. She just stared at it for a while, before realizing exactly where to she threw her skirt. She looked around the boat in a panic, and saw the skirt nowhere.

She looked down at her cock again and then looked over the edge of the boat. Floating on the water a few meters away were her clothing slowly drifting away. She looked for a rower and started moving the boat towards the missing clothes. It was a strange sensation, doing a normal task while bottomless and with a stiff erection that won't go away. If somebody would come by they would only she her top, she would have to stare them in the eye and convince them everything is fine under her waist and slowly pick up her clothes. The thought excited her, her pussy tingled a little and her cock twitched. Luckily, or sadly, nobody came; she picked up her clothes and put them inside the boat. And though she knew nobody could see her, she still rowed away a few meters in panic to make sure.

Her clothes were now soaked and salty, her plain white skirt was dripping, while her cat panties had a hole in them, apparently torn apart by her while she was in stripping frenzy. She threw the clothes overboard again, this time cradled to a ball, the two articles of clothing sank into the ocean's depth. She couldn't wear those anymore, and she didn't need to, she had spare clothes in her backpack. But mostly, she didn't want to wear those anymore.

She turned her eyes to the star of the show, and the cause of her troubles now. Her dick was 14 cm in length, rather small, even for futas who tended to have smaller penises than men. Its shaft was pale and pinkish like the rest of her skin, except the end, which was redder and fleshier, leading into her pink tip. She couldn't help but stare at her oddity, it was taunting her, playing her, and now it was going to make her give it special attention in the middle of the ocean with people less than 200 m away.

She touched her pink sensitive tip, it didn't twitch like she expected it would, but it sent a pleasant shiver down her shaft and into the deepest recesses of her mind. She was ready now, there's no stopping it. Exhibitionist Deep Sea Masturbation was unavoidable.

But before she could begin, she had to have material. And she needed to have her source.

Rose opened her backpack in a hurry and pulled out her phone, it was turned on Flight Mode, she fumbled with the setting furiously before she managed to turn it off. She checked the time. It was 12:00, according to the plane's map, Alternia is only a few hours ahead of their location. It shouldn't be too late there. Rose gave Jade Harley a call.

Jade Harley, fellow Futanari, was waiting for her friend to arrive on the island and join their Girl Academy. Jade was also American and not a native of the island. She also was a great smut supplier.

"Rose!" was Jade's excited response when she finally picked up the call after five agonizing rings that seemed like forever for Rose and her cock.

"Jade!" Rose shouted in excess force, in the back of her head, she feared someone might have heard her, in the rest of her head she didn't care.

"…" Rose froze and couldn't say anything, she was entranced by the gentle tug of the summer ocean breeze on her cock and the dripping droplet coming off her pussy.

"Rose…?" Jade's tone was still oblivious, but she quickly caught on.

"Rose…" She said, and the blonde girl could hear the grin her face across the phone.

"Do you want it?" Jade asked, she sounded so innocent, even though the unspoken request was so 'naughty'.

"Yes."

"Say it."

"Jade… Please, I'm in an awkward situation."

"Awesome, you can shout it now."

"Jade…….!"

"Say it, say that you're a pervert girl who wants material to cum in an airplane."

I'm not on the airplane… I am in relative privacy… I have time to spare… Rose wanted to say, but her cock seemed to make her hurry.

"I am a pervert and I want to cum right here in the open… Please help me with it." Rose said under the spell of desire.

"What kind?"

"Anything… just hurry, I need to fap." Rose wasn't scared to expose herself to her Futa friend.

"I'm sending you pictures of John."

"Don't tease me, I thought you hated being the recipient of trolling."

"The Alternians, they got to me…. Ooh, I know!"

"What is it you suddenly realized?"

"I'm going to send you pictures of my new Alternian friends!"

Rose's body tensed and then sprung up to the idea. She saw clothed pictures of Alternians, they were really pretty, their skin was tanned and they each had a strange tone to them that made them unique. The hair on their head was always strangely shaped and seemed like they used to have horns.

Rose hoped Jade's friend were futa as well.

"Send them to me, please. They'll do fine."

"Sent."

And with that, a package of 100 pictures was sent to Rose's phone, the sender was not Jade, though, but a number she didn't recognized. Could she possibly be using one of her friends' phones.

But she didn't care for it now, all she cared was her bottomless attire, her raging member and the pack of hundred sexy Alternians on her phone.

The fapping can begin now.

 

She initiated the first touch, it made her nervous even though she done it hundreds of times in the past. She was rarely ever as horny as she was now, and never so exposed. She couldn't help but shriek as she brushed her fingers on the shaft, she let out a moan when she grabbed it and started going up and down slowly. The sweat on her hand and on her dick was enough for lubrication and she started stroking it in rhythm, she couldn't help but smile as her dick got its long awaited attention. But this was only the start.

Now that she got her rhythm going on it was about time for the main dish, she stopped stroking to some dismay, and opened the folder called ALTERNIA'S CRAZY GIRLS PICTURE PARTY.

The folder was separated into albums of individual girls. The titles of the albums were: "Jade" "Nepeta" "Kanaya" "Scourge Sisters".

She wasn't really interested in fapping to her friend, she skipped the Jade folder and went straight to the mysterious Nepeta folder before she realized what she's doing.

Those are real people she's about to watch, real people who considering they're Jade's friends she's about to meet and befriend. Is it really okay for her to use them as masturbation material? Will it not make it awkward when she finally meets them at her new school? She opened the Nepeta folder with caution and all of her worried were wiped away.

Nepeta's had a vanilla shaded skin, with the glaring Alternian sub-tone to it. Her hair was bright brunette and her smile was adorable. Nepeta was probably the cutest person Rose ever laid eyes on. She wore a blue hat in the shape of a cat, Rose noticed. After the first picture the blonde couldn't handle it anymore, even though Nepeta was fully clothed in the first picture she still started stroking her dick again. Every stroke sent a tiny surge of pleasure down her cock and whole body. She stopped for a second, just so her right hand won't shake while moved to the next picture. In this picture Nepeta had less clothes on, her long green coat was tossed aside. Leaving her slick arms exposed in a sleeveless t-shirt. But more importantly, was Nepeta's pose. The girl, who already had several feline-like features, was standing in a cat pose, her arms and hands bended forward like a cat's paw. Rose was a big fan of cat, and as of recently, a big fan of Nepeta, she enthusiastically returned to touching herself.

She moved to the next picture, Nepeta's pants were now hanging a little low and her panties were exposed. Her shirt also seem to tighten around her chest and her petite breasts were shapely through it, her nipples started showing. Rose realized her own nipples were sensitive and unattended, she let go of the phone to slid her right hand under her own shirt and slowly tugged them, going in a cautious slow approach like she did with her cock.

For the next few minutes she stroked her dick with her left hand, and alternated between massaging her chest and turning a new Nepeta picture with her right.

Nepeta pictures, though exciting with her feline altitude and Alternian charm, started to turn dull, after 15 pictures of her slowly stripping and making poses Nepeta was down to her panties, her shirt was pulled up to just below her boobs and it was obvious she was wearing no bra. She still kept the hat on, though. Rose hoped there was more than just a strip tease to Jade's cat-friend and she was right. On the 16th picture, Nepeta was no longer alone in the frame. A second person, clearly a girl her age, joined her. But the picture was edited so that person was cut out the edge. All Rose saw was long black hair and very tanned non-Alternian skin as well as an arm. For the first picture this mysterious guest joined she stood on the bed where Nepeta were doing her poses, which seemed like a dormitory bed. Nepeta was looking at her companion with an anticipating smile. But best of all was not her anticipating smile, but the anticipating bulge in her pants.

Rose was still surprised when she noticed Nepeta's cock. Her own cock twitch in excitement as if it saw a friend. Rose couldn't wait anymore, she turned the next pictures. Nepeta's penis was still tucked in her panties. Rose stroked her cock some more despite that.

The next picture Nepeta's cock was still hidden, but another member was exposed. The mysterious girl still stood next to Nepeta and her right thigh and penis showed, above it one of the girl's breast were also showing. Rose beat mystery girl in the chest department (she caressed her chest again to make sure) but the girl's cock was quite larger than her own. This made her jealous, especially when she thought about what this cock is going to do to Nepeta in next few pictures. If she would ever want to be with Nepeta she could compete with that thing.

But on the other hand, the one that was stroking her dick regardless of its length, the act presented in the picture made her hornier. The other girl's dick was arousing and taunting just above the kneeling Nepeta's head, who was looking at the camera. And Nepeta's own little bulge at her panties was adorable as the rest of her and intriguing to Rose. She needed to see it.

The next picture didn't have Nepeta's dick in full view yet, but it did have her lips kissing someone. Once again, the image was edited to have the rest of the girl's face out of frame, but her lips were passionately entwined with Nepeta's. Rose pouted and licked her lips, she wanted a kiss as well. She noticed that in the kissing picture, both the girls' cocks were more erect. She also noticed the mystery girl was entirely naked besides big round glasses of which she only saw the tip.

The next picture Nepeta was kissing the girl again, but in a different place. The feline-like girl's lips were lightly touching the cock of the other who was standing again. To make that picture even better, Nepeta's breast were exposed as her sweaty t-shirt was pulled above them (Rose gave her own a squeeze with both hands before continuing stroking) and best of all, the bulge in her panties was no more, the cock was out and sprung up to the sky, much like Rose's cock was at the moment. Nepeta's adorable little dick was smaller than Rose's and it made her go nuts. She lost her cool and yelled out in happiness, not caring if people in the sea around her hear. She initiated full attention to her dick, and turned to the next picture.

Nepeta was stroking her dick with a petite little hand, her face was flustered as the other girl's penis was now thoroughly in her mouth. Rose wished she could see it in action.

She stroked her dick and turned to the next picture, where both the girls were flustered and sweating, Nepeta took off all her clothes besides the cat shaped hat and the round glass were on the bed besides her. Her hand was still firmly on her cock, like Rose. Both Nepeta's hand and dick had the special Alternian tone to them, and they were beautiful. Nepeta's nose was pressed to the girl's belly with her mouth completely covering the cock inside it, her little hands were working her penis hard on end, and so were Rose's, whose hands long became numb.

There was only one picture left in the Nepeta folder. Rose stopped fapping, she liked doing so just before something that surely make her go over the edge. As she thought, the final picture documented Nepeta's orgasm.

She was flustered and her mouth was open in a shout, her hat was midair as it was falling to the ground, she seemed like the photo was taken while she forcefully turned away from the other girl. Her little hand was no longer on her dick. And her dick, her cock was marvelous. The orgasm made it twitch in a way that was visible through the camera's still image. she was ejaculating white pearly cum into the air and her eyes was fixated upon the perfectly captured white stream of cum. Rose's eyes once again met with Nepeta's cock.

The other girl didn't cum, seemed like Nepeta's blowjob didn't bring her over the edge, but it surely was about to bring Rose over the edge.

With a frenzy attack surging her body her cock twitched twice and she resumed stroking it, harder than before, faster than ever in her life. Her sight turned into a blur, the sounds of plane fixing and distant people talking turned to what she imagined Nepeta sounded as she came in the picture.

Rose was so close to orgasm, her right hand was frantically moving from her tits to her unattended pussy to just clutching in a fist while her left was almost uncontrollably moving on her shaft, bending it side to side and hitting all the sweetest spots.

And then she was interrupted.

 

"In 5 minutes the plane will be fixed and the flight be resumed." A speaker was saying a multiple.

Rose heard that through the imaginary Nepeta moans and freaked out. She was about to cum in a boat. She is going to have five minutes to get her senses clear, clean the boat and redress. It was impossible, they're going to see her and deem her a pervert, and she's going to be arrested for indecent exposure. She thought all this while still passionately fapping, and for a second she thought this orgasm is worth all of it.

But she knew it wasn't true, she has a whole lot of stuff before her in Alternia, she can't be arrested before the flight arrived.

So forcefully, she stopped, and it was hard. Her hand refused to come off, it was like pulling a starving dog away from his meal. But after literally physically restraining her hand she managed to stop fapping.

She got up and stood, her bottomless erection and but were exposed for whoever would come by, but nobody did. She found her backpack and slowly took out new clothes. She replaced her sweaty bra and shirt with new ones. She put on new panties, Cthulu themed this time. They covered pussy and the very bottom of her cock. The silky cotton touch made her craving dick twitch. She bit her bottom lip with frustration and pulled out a skirt. She pulled the skirt up to her thighs, and then stopped.

With a gulp of air she pulled it up to cover her crotch, but she failed. Her cock was in the way. She used her hand to stuff her member into her panties and skirt, but there was no way, the touch only made it twitchier and less likely to fit in the restraining clothes. There was no choice, she must cum or else she can't even put her dick in.

She'll just have to cum in the ocean. Luckily for her, there was a porthole at the wall of the boat, the hole was smooth and slippery and she was sorry she didn't notice it earlier.

This is now, or never. She had less than 5 minutes to cum, she must fuck this hole.

But this wasn't enough. No, she needed material. She picked up her phone from the floor of the boat and refreshed it to look at the final Nepeta picture. The pic was still super-hot and Nepeta was still adorable, but she needed something else, something new.

She browsed through the other folders quickly.

"Scourge Sisters" had two girls on it, and they were very close to the camera. She recognized one of the girls as Terezi Pyrope, her friend Dave's girlfriend, she wondered if he knows of what she did with the other girl, who had an eye patch with 7 spider eyes printed on it. She browsed through some of the pictures in a hurry, due to the time limit and her sexual impatience. Though they weren't as cute Nepeta, Terezi and the other girl were pretty hot and their Alternian nationality showed. After a few pictures, however, she saw blood. And the blood persisted to the rest of the pictures. Rose clicked out of the album slightly disturbed. She wasn't going to judge, she herself wasn't any better as she was fucking a boat in a hurry, but she wasn't going to fap to blood.

She wasn't going to fap to pictures of her friend (though she suspected she already has) either, so the "Jade" folder was no go.

There was only one folder left, an album named "Kanaya" with a single picture in it.

Without caution she opened the folder and looked at the first and only picture.

The picture was of an Alternian girl her age, she wasn't nude; the opposite was true.

She wore a handmade outfit which was probably her own design. A scarf wrapped around her abdomen and short torn sleeves of her black shirt. Her skirt was red and asymmetric, curdling around her left ankle, and revealing a lot of her right thigh. She wore plain doll shoes, but ones that fitted her very well.

She was absolutely stunning; her face was powdered with finely put make-up that made it look pale while the rest of her skin had a light brown chestnut tone, with the special definitive Alternian sub-tone. Her lips were dyed in jade green by a shiny lipstick and her eyes were shadowed.

Her stare was hypnotic. And unlike Nepeta's cute childish pose, Kanaya stood in a dominant pose that made her seem adult. She slightly leaning over a peculiar item, a stylized chainsaw colored in the same tones as her lips and makeup. In her other hand she held a wand. A wizard wand. Rose loves wizards.

On the bottom of the picture were a few lines of text:

"To The Rose American, Have A Pleasant Time Acclimating To Alternia And Become My Friend, Kanaya." She typed in a quirk, which was common in Alternia, but that wasn't surprising, what surprised Rose is the next line.

"That Is, If You Are Worth Befriending, Which Isn't Likely Because You Took Several Months To Follow Your Friends To Alternia, Pointing Towards A Problem With Completing Objectives."

Rose was angry, she was passionate, but she couldn't dismiss the hints of truth in Kanaya's rude argument. She wanted to meet her so she could converse with her. Debate her, block her counterarguments and fiercely pierce her with hard logic and data, have her yield to her mighty rhetoric and claim her to her own side of the debate.

Rose noticed her cock was already inserted into the hole and her desire was intent on doing an allegory of fucking Kanaya. She focused on Kanaya's crotch and saw what she was looking for.

A nice erect bulge through her skirt. Rose was driven over the edge and she violently started thrusting her hips back and forth, fucking the hole in the boat.

"The Plane is completely repaired." The speaker said again.

Rose didn't mind, her intent on cumming was too strong to listen to the speaker. She can afford to be late. She focused on each part of the Kanaya picture, the wand, her face, her dick, her chainsaw, her dick, her clothes, her dick, her dick…

She finally noticed the boat started moving. She looked down at the water, her penis poked out of the hole and then dived back in as she thrust.

The boat was being dragged closer and closer to the plane to prepare for take-off.

No, it can't be, not now. She needed to cum. She can't stop now; she mustn't prove Kanaya right about not completing objective. Her objective was to cum and she's going to fulfill it.

Thrusting faster she alternated between looking at the nearing plane Kanaya's smirk and bulge in her skirt. She imagined she was sticking it to Kanaya, both in terms of argument and in her Alternian smug pussy.

It was intense her whole body shook her eyesight blurred again but the image of Kanaya on the phone was clear, even when she wasn't looking at it. She repeated counterarguments and possible rhetoric and logic patterns in her hand and Kanaya's Alternian dick swindling in her merciful grasp.

The plane covered most of the view, the boat was nearing to it, so soon will the crew come and see her fucking their boat and expelling her futa semen all over the deck. She didn't care about prison or missed opportunities anymore, if she needed to, she will prove Kanaya wrong from beyond bars.

She heard the steps of crew members coming to arrest her without knowing they will, she imagined Kanaya's doll shoes banging the floor as the jaded Alternian reached climax.

And with that, Rose came, the tip of her penis started to feel good with a burst of pleasure and her whole body followed along. She expelled a long awaited load into the ocean, and in her imagination, Kanaya received that load.

Rose smiled like an idiot for a few seconds before realizing where she is. She pulled back her now softening penis and pulled up her skirt to hide it. She brushed up her clothes and got off the boat with her backpack before the crew came around to see what she came around.

They didn't find anything, for her luck.

 

Rose sat down in her seat and before she turned her phone to Flight Mode, she messaged Jade with simple instruction.

"Tell Kanaya to meet me for a serious discussion about her faulty mannerism considering invitations and introductions to her social group and culture." She believed this was a decent call for an intellectual duel once she reaches the island, though she knew Jade would just tell her a short unsophisticated version.

"Also: Tell Nepeta she's adorable and whoever didn't climax from her mouth is a fool."

"Also: Also: …Thank you."


	2. FAB Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose reaches the high cliffy shores of Alternia and is confornted with the mystical myth that fortells an erection for any futa once they first step on Alternian's soil. Her old friend Jade and new friend Nepeta seem eager to help her to cope that First Alternian Boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is surprisingly more popular than I imagined. Still less than I fantasized, though.

**FAB Part 1: First Alternian Boner**

The waves hit strangely and the wind blew queer around the jagged rocky shore of Alternia, an independent island nation in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. In a territory considered too dangerous for the old explorers, and too boring for the cruise liners of the 19th century, Beforus was discovered and then colonized by the English (aren’t I clever) in 1920, who named Alternia, as well as shaped the native culture dramatically.

The British influence was felt immediately as the water plane landed first on The Green Island, one of three small islands around Alternia, the British left the main island after WWII but their militarily presence remained on the small satellite island.

She stepped down from the plane into the sandy shores beneath the elevator shaft taking entrants up Alternia's shortest cliff. Her own shaft was still sleeping within her panties, to her relief. She didn't want to pop an unwanted public erection while in the presence of so many people, despite the known rumors and tourist tales, about how girls of her kind got a boner as soon as they smelled Alternian air.

Rose Lalonde, from a medium-sized city in the east coast of the United States, was 1 in 100 girls in the world who were blessed, or cursed, with male genitalia in their loins, referred to by the Japanese term: Futanari. This phenomenon was common in America where the percentage was more like 3%.

Alternia had 50%. This really excited Rose, she was not afraid of her own bizarre sexuality. And the Futanari Island did not scare her, what did scare her as the huge crowded elevator climbed up the shaft, was the rumors.

Rumors of a first Alternian boner, when a Futa walks out of the elevator she smells the air and her member spring up in joy for the whole island to know of its presence. The eyes are all on her and she awkwardly walks the isle and the scent makes her hornier than ever, or that's what they say. Even scarier was the rumor that if someone was too horny, she couldn't stop herself from masturbating in the middle of the square and the people around her would cheer her on until she ejaculate. They say she would be forever immortalized on the island by the nickname they gave her based on her o-face.

Rose was into some kinky things, she liked experimenting, but it always had to be private. One of those experimenting was but a few hours ago in the middle of the ocean, though the privacy in that one was questionable at best.

She was afraid the tension is going to give her a boner, or perhaps it is being too relaxed that was giving the unwanted erections? She decided on thinking about unrelated things to avoid unwanted arousal.

First was the architecture of the cliff she was slowly climbing on. Through the glass exterior of the lift she saw the impressive symbols of carved into the Cliffside by a skilled hand. There were hundreds of thousands of them, researches even found the 12 zodiac symbols, which were thought about by the Alternians parallel to the astrologists. She remembered Alternian people were assigned one of these symbols to them as they were born as an ID. She also remembered they liked to often wear those symbols on their clothes.

Rose tried to remember whether Nepeta wore a shirt such a symbol in the pictures. As she recalled she couldn't really think about the shirt rather than what below them. It was bad; it's the one thing she tried to avoid thinking about. She didn't remember Nepeta's shirt, but she remembered her breast, her sweaty skin, her bulging skirt, her lips around Jade's cock and her own cock, adorable and small, and her orgasm accompanied by the voice she gave her in her head. Rose was feeling the blood rush down to her loins. This was not happening; she can't get an erection before even setting foot on the Alternian cliffs. She wanted to leave a good intelligent impression, being so excited to pop a boner in the elevator was going to harm her very much if she wants to impress Kanaya.

Dammit, she thought about Kanaya. The memories of her ocean orgasm were coming back, the sexy picture was taunting her, she seriously thought of pulling that picture and jerking off in the center of the huge yet crowded space of the lift. The sly smile, the perfect makeup and getup and especially her words caused her salivate a little. She was already somewhat alert; too late to keep her dignity.

And then the elevator dinged in a powerful sound as it slowed down and stopped in front of a small hall decorated with Alternian history from wall to wall and from the ceiling down to the floor.

She went slowly through the corridor in the middle of the hall, trying to cope with the uncomfortable member in her panties. The artifacts around her, that would fascinate her any other time, seemed dull. She tried to focus on them anyway to put it down, but she failed. It seemed she would pop a full on mast of futa erection as soon as she goes through the doors at the end of the hall.

But something else caught her attention; her first face-to-face Alternian. She looked forward at the officer slouching near the exit. He was obviously Alternian since his skin had the peculiar Alternian sub-tone to it, greyish a little, and in his case, with a bit of red. He was wearing what seemed like police uniforms but in dark brownish-red. More peculiarly was the weapon mounted to the side of his thigh. It was a scythe colored in magenta and bright green. She stopped walking and her stare fixed on him. He wasn't very handsome; arousal was definitely not why he seemed interesting to her (besides, boys aren't up her alley, anyway). No, it was the feeling she knew him. He was her age and seemed oddly familiar, she definitely never saw him live, but in photos and video, maybe…

 

"Karkat?" she took a risk and approached him. He startled and backed away into the wall in an awkward trip, his scythe sounded a ringing metallic sound as he did.

"OW!" He shouted, just to be scowled immediately from one of the visitor going through.

"How do you know my name?!" he barraged her with a question before he even looked at her. "What is it with foreigners and knowing my name?" he looked up, Rose chuckled.

"Oh, so I am not the first American to know the name of the mysterious CG?" she asked with a delightful sarcastic demeanor. She noticed her boner subsided from the encounter. She was relieved but in some deeper level, a little disappointed.

"You know my fucking handle as well? FUCK!" he said. "You're Egbert's and Strider's friend, aren't you?" he seemed to catch on quickly at least.

"I believe we've talked in a video chat for a few seconds before you and John went on to do 'bro things' or something like that."

"DAMMIT, Rose American, you're annoying." He straightened his stand and looked on straight. "Now…" he said. "Rose American?" she asked in a quiet voice, he ignored.

"The proud nation of Alternia welcomes you." He quoted without any enthusiasm. He handed a pamphlet about Alternia and various attractions and establishments on the island. He then gave her formal invitation to the Alternia High school for Girls. Rose got excited.

She waved Karakat goodbye with a sarcastic grin as she walked out into Alternia proper.

 

She was amazingly shocked to find a beautiful place in front of her eyes. It was late afternoon and the pre-twilight lights shone upon what seemed like a combination of nature and industry. The meadows were green and wide and sprinkled upon them were Alternian houses and store, the famous hives. She walked down broad steps into the beautiful grass that squished beneath her. It was in the middle of summer but on Alternia, almost 200 meters above sea-level, it was still cool. The beautiful indigenous people were still glistening though because of the humidity from the sea all around them. Rose was shell shocked. She knew Alternians were exotic but she never saw so many people like that just walking about the non-street between different hives instead of starting modeling careers.

She shook her head slightly, she felt biased. The Alternians weren't that beautiful; she just thought that because she got a rare pass to live in the island that many don't get.  But whenever she looked around she saw nothing but beautiful people.

Most Alternian around the area called Land of Sea and Drops didn't even bother to look at the busload of tourist who immediately took pictures and sniffed the air, all Alternians except an officer wearing identical uniforms to Karkat but in strong blue. He was talking to the visitors with formal even poetic talk, he seemed to want to determine what color blood runs in their veins. She ignored the officer who was a long hair, broken shades and was sweatier than all other people in LOSAP combined.

She took a whiff to smell the air. It indeed smelled good, but not much different than other tropic locations she'd been to, except maybe the colder air, and the strength, and the faint scent like someone had sex at the exact spot she was standing in. She was startled and walked away a few steps, but the smell didn't subside, but she didn't mind it at all. It didn't really smell just like sex, but a scent very familiar. It took a few pulses down her sleeping shaft to realize it smelled close to what her room smelled like after she would be jerking off. "Not again." She said to herself quietly and looked down at her skirt. Beneath she felt the empowering strength of blood rushing to make her cock erect. This was the special first Alternian boner, she realized.

 

But she wouldn't give up, she determined. She looked around for something to distract her from the smell of Futa sex. She saw nothing but beautiful people who made her hornier than ever. She was surprised her member wasn't already a towering testament in breaking her skirt, but she wasn't going to let it do that. She eventually found something more interesting than sex at the moment. A cluster of building unusually dense for Alternia, it was probably a British construction, preferring the more European style of streets.

She didn't care about that, as long as she got something else to bother her. She walked past people in a hurry, some of them we confused by it, some smiled a knowing smile but most just ignored her. But all of them had an amazing smell that made her cock tingle, her pussy went wet and sensitive as if waiting for the moment when she'll take off her panties and ask the Alternians to fuck her. Eventually, after a rushed walk where each step tumbled her cock one step up she reached the crowded closed street. The rest of the view was cut by the British looking building and the sky above was blocked by laundry wires.

She sighed in relief though her erection continued to grow, she at least was in a more secure place with less people to see, and her cock was still not visible through her skirt. As she looked around the area, the interesting mix of Alternian and outside culture intrigued her in a way that calmed her dick, though the futa smell everywhere persisted.

But then she saw something that made her realize the bad choice of location it was to be.

It was in a corner of the street, relatively out of sight, a big blue box, that reminded her of an old police box that can only be seen today in one TV show. It probably was a police box back when the English built it, but now it served a different purpose. In the top of the box she the writing "One-Way-Look", she realized that the box was designed that whoever inside can see to the outside, but whoever outside can't see them. The purpose of this gimmick was revealed as she saw two people preparing to use the box.

They were a young couple, not too many years older than her. He, a muscular Alternian man, wearing Mustard colored officer uniforms, she looked a little older than him, she wore a black tea shirt through which her big boobs showed, on the shirt a symbol of a ŋ in the same mustard color was seen. Both of them were making out passionately, not knowing, or caring, that she was there watching them with a boner on its way. His messy Alternian hair shone in sweat as he lifted her up a foot leaning on the box and started kissing and nibbling on her neckline. That is when Rose saw something that permanently fermented her boner. Under the girl's skirt, which was more accessorized and colorful than her own, raged a bulge so shapely and plump it was a contender to match Nepeta's adorable bulge.

Rose then developed her own bulge, her penis went full mast as a reaction to Alternian air, Alternian scents, Alternian people and Alternian passion.

And thus, Rose got her First Alternian Boner.

 

Her skirt was stretched, her panties drenched and her bra was poked by her hardening nipples. She was unbelievably aroused and she couldn't tell anymore if the smell was the usual scent or her own pheromones acting. She was just in the moment, about to pull out and masturbate to the passionate couple, she wasn't that much into men, but she was going to anyway for the sake of his futa girlfriend and Rose's unbearable horniness.

But then, as if to warn her not to do it, several sounds were heard at once. One was a buzzing noise coming from the box, the other was a grunt of surprise coming from the passionate couple, a third was Rose's own surprise, which was more like a terrified shriek as she worked to stand aside and hide her boner. The fourth one persisted for some time before Rose realized her phone was ringing. She fumbled with her backpack in a hurry to pick it up. As she attempted to do so she saw two Alternian boys her age come out of the box with flushed faces. One of them looked like a tool with hipster glasses and purple dye in his hair and the other had funky looking shades in red and blue and looked like a nerd. They both had the same scarf wrapped around their necks. Though they were blushing, they were staring with mean looks at one another and swearing at each other, the scarf was tied in a way in which each boy tried to strangle the other. "Wwould you just answer the damn thing!" the tool said as they passed her by, she found the phone and answered it, paying him no attention.

 

"Oh my god, Rose!" was Jade's excited voice in her ear, once again the number wasn't her own. "Why didn't you tell me you arrived? I would have welcomed you and your boner!" Rose was embarrassed.

"It's not fair! You’re trying to hide it from me so you could jerk off in some shady plane again without me watching." Jade sounded so innocently disappointed. "Again..."

"So, did you blow it?" she heard another voice in the line. It sounded innocent and high pitched, and even feline. It was probably Nepeta, her voice sounded exactly like Rose imagined it. Recalling her masturbation frenzy in the middle of the ocean, Rose remembered her sort of futa-crush on Nepeta. Pictures of Nepeta flashed in her mind. Her erection was getting more severe and impressive, she felt like her arousal appeared on her voice. But she was intent on keeping that fact a secret.

"I appear to not speak the terms spoken in your tongue, Ms. Nepeta, either that, or I have rejected your claims and the absurd rumors about an erection as you step off the elevator." Rose said elegantly. "So to answer your leading and flawed question: No, I didn't ejaculate, and that is because my genitalia did not arouse ever since my arrival." She continued further. And then, to conclude, she added "With due respect, your island is beautiful and unique, Ms. Nepeta, and I enjoy it and my stay here a lot so far, but I don't believe he has any special effect on people's bodies such as the rumors describe."

There was a silence on the line. Rose heard clapping on the other end of the line. Then she heard Jade, this time with a slyer tone to her voice.

"So your erection is still standing."

"I find your insistence on that assumption irritating. You hate when the trolls do that to you, don't you?"

"Okay, I believe you." Jade gave up surprisingly fast.

"Thank you."

"So we'll be coming to pick you up on Kanaya's scooter." The glasses girl said innocently.

"It's alright, I can manage." Rose said calmly. But inside, she was worried and freaked out, her cock tingled in response to Kanaya's name and twitched once she realized both her and Nepeta were about to meet her.

"Nah it's cool. You should let you friends help you." Said Jade, and the sly and outright evil tone returned to her voice. Rose realized she was found, and about to get caught.

"She's probably near the box in the LOSAP British District." She heard a deep feminine melodic voice, with a slight English accent; she realized it was Kanaya's voice. And so did her twitching cock.

"So we'll come take you and your totally-not-erect-cock." Said Jade with a sly yet innocent tone and hung up.

Rose sighed and waited for their arrival in the empty district.

 

There was no point in escaping; Jade and her friends would see her in the open space between the hives, no matter how far she could. Plus, she didn't really want to leave the empty British District with Mount Everest poking her skirt and panties. She sighed in frustration, some of it was sexual. Trying to make her erection stop was a no-go now, there was only one way to achieve it, and Rose didn't have enough time or wanted to do it in public. The other option was hiding the damn thing.

Maybe if she could bend it backwards to slide underneath, then try to loosen her panties to hide the under-bulge. She tried doing that after there was no one in the street, since the passionate couple entered and quickly left the box. The guy looking a bit disappointed, the girl looked embarrassed. Rose chuckled for the thought the poor man's girlfriend was a quick shot. Thoughts about futa ejaculation did only bad to her condition as her dick reacted when she thought that as if wanting to cum early as well. She tried to tuck it in fast.

Before she could do that, she had to look at her dick, and then touch it. She couldn't manage to that. After unbuckling her belt and looking down her skirt she hypnotized by the sight of her penis and the cold ocean Alternia breeze rushing in and brushing against it. She cringed and tried gently move it into a hiding place. She touched it and moaned, she thought she heard motor noise in the distance but she didn't care in her stupidity as she left her hand resting upon her member, stroking ever so slightly.

Then the noise became too strong to ignore and a motorcycle entered through the district pavement and stopped right near her. She snapped out of her trance in time, and covered her penis back up. Unfortunately, she didn't manage to hide the bulge.

Rose was frozen there, knees on the ground next her messy backpack, a blush on her and wide opens eyes and an unbuckled skirt with an embarrassing twitching bulge seen on it. This was how Jade Harley first saw her friend face-to-face.

 

"You look adorable." Jade said after an awkward silence in which they were both blushing. Nepeta was also there, she didn't seem embarrassed at all. She just stood there waiting for the two friends to speak the first words.

"Don't compensate the current situation as to an opportunity to capitalize on some romantic interest or a pretense of such." Rose's tongue and mind reacted quickly, her legs not so much; they didn't get the memo with the order to stand up so they remained on the ground shaking.

Jade was looking Rose from above, Rose looked back at her, she wore an Alternia's Visitor shirt, which was the same as Alternian shirts but instead of black, they were white, and instead of the birth symbol Jade didn't have, it had a symbol of her own choosing, a blue shape that Jade claimed to be resembling her dog Bec back home. Rose couldn't help but smile and chuckle to her hand as looked down. They might have been in a real awkward situation, but meeting her friend face-to-face for the first time made Rose very happy, and somehow a little hornier.

Jade chuckled herself now, she looked down at her friend and offered her hand to help Rose.

"And don't attempt to hide your Imperious Tower." Jade smiled slyly as Rose got up, not attempting to hide the obvious erection towering from her panties.

"Good, now that you're aware I was lying about my arousal level we can continue to the school dormitory once I do a little of my own business inside the OWL box. I hope you could wait." She said and walked towards the box awkwardly. "I'd like to better know you afterwards, Miss Nepeta." She looked back once she reached the box. Nepeta stood a big motorcycle much larger than "a scooter", according to the jade color scheme the bike was probably Kanaya's, but there was no Kanaya to be seen. She was more glad than disappointed that Kanaya didn't see her with a huge boner.

"It's okay." Said Nepeta, her voice was cuter in real life, and her stance seemed naturally feline. She wore her Alternian black T-shirt bearing an olive-green colored Leo zodiac symbol. Over it she wore a big over coat too large for her sizes.

"Great." Said Rose and prepared her wallet , she saw with dismay that she already wasted all her Alternian cash, no Boon Dollar to be seen.

She turned back again to embarrassingly ask them for cash to masturbate in a booth. To her surprise she saw Nepeta was already next to her.

"Not that." The local girl said, from up close Rose saw she had shaped her nails to look a little like cat-claws. "It's okay because I can get you to know me extra good right here." She said and slid in 4,000,000 Boon Dollar in coins into the slot, just the amount required for two people to enter. She smiled slyly similarly to how Jade smiled.

Speaking of Jade, the American girl walked up to the booth with a hurried stride. She slammed her hand on the box's wall. "Wait for me, Nep, I said I'll help introduce to everyone."

"Okay, Jade, you can join us." Nepeta didn't seem to need Rose's consent, but she didn't care. Nepeta's voice and face and personality and everything was too adorable, and Rose's boner was too great to not be excited over the realization of she was about to do.

Jade smiled and looked at Rose with a jealous expression, she put another 1,500,000 Boon Dollars into the machine. All in all 5,500,000, enough for three people.

Nepeta pressed confirm, and three doors opened on three of the four sides of the box, Nepeta and Jade entered the two opposing doors to Rose's side.

With caution and a tight cock encouraging her, Rose walked inside a close tight space.

The doors closed behind them and an elevator began to descend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next 2-3 chapters were originally one long chapter that was WAY too long. So sorry there is not much action in this one.  
> Lots of references, though, to Homestuck and others.


	3. FAB Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Nepeta descend down to a special Alternian sex room.  
> In the futa world, you need to take a role. And Nepeta and Rose are in a passionate sexy competition on their reciever role of a blowjob.

**FAB Part 2: A Preferable Role**

As soon as the elevator hit the bottom of 5 meter shaft, before Rose Lalonde got to even see the room she was in, she was barraged by an excited and dog like embrace from her friend. Strong feminine arms wrapped around her and a pair of breast rubbed across her forearm, then she felt a smaller petite chest rubbing on her other arms, an adorable meowing voice saying "Welcome to Alternia." Her cock was tingling in her panties as she realized she's about to have an astounding welcoming party with her two hostesses.

"But first…" Jade said and the two backed away from rubbing the blonde girl who was a little in shock. Rose was disappointed but it allowed her an opportunity to look around. The three were in a round room ten meters in diameter. At the edge circumference of the room there were locked in glass casings various colorful items and devices that cost between 100,000,000 to 2,000,000,000 extra Boon Dollars. It embarrassed Rose that she didn't realize those were sex toys at first, but to her credit, they were more eye catching things in the room.

The first was the floor which was soft and moved nicely and pleasantly under Rose's bare feet (she had to remove her shoes before exited the elevator). But that didn't last long before the ceiling caught her eyes, or more accurately, the lack of ceiling.

"OWL. One-Way-Look." She repeated the name of the box they entered through as her two hosts were stretching.

Above them there was no visible ceiling, the open sky and the open street were clearly visible to Rose's eyes and so was every object above her, even though the opposite wasn't true when she was above.

"Light can come in from the outside and it passes through the ground to light this room." She looked up and came up with a likely explanation. She threw her backpack aside next to one of the walls. "But light from inside is absorbed in the ceiling and such everything in remains hidden to public above." She wanted to study the certain mysterious element in the library, to know as much about it. But she had different, sexier things to attend to at the time. She didn't forget that, though invisible to the outside, Jade and Nepeta could still see her bulging skirt.

"It's exhibitionism without risks." She said and noted to herself to go study the OWL once they finish with whatever they were doing.

And speaking of whatever, Jade and Nepeta were just about ready to start with a bunch of sexy whatever.

 

"That's enough looking around." Said Jade with her innocent voice and touched Rose's shoulder. Rose turned her head to look at her but she saw Jade wasn't looking at her face. The black hair girl with the glasses looked down, at Rose's skirt and the cute bulge her penis made.

"I've always wondered how your pee-pee looked like." Jade said and Nepeta chuckled. Rose sighed, but deep inside was flustered and her face reddened in a blush. Nepeta looked at Rose's skirt as well from a distance of a few meters. She looked up and down as if checking Rose out. Rose just stood there frozen out of an exhibitionist dilemma. Two of her friends were too little a crowd to make her run away or hide herself, but too much a crowd for her to feel conformable, not to mention the fake transparency of the ceiling made her feel exposed to strangers above.

"Nepeta, what do you say?" Jade asked and pointed towards Rose's bulge. The blonde futa shifted in her place uncomfortably.

"It's very cute." Nepeta said and walked a few steps closer. Rose was both embarrassed and glad for that comment. "Thank you?" was all she could say.

"No, I mean is it bigger than mine?" Jade asked. Rose swallowed dry. "I don't know." Rose said.

"No, silly Rose!" Jade said and smiled. "You can't answer that, you're biased."

"Sorry." Rose said out of embarrassment and confusion. The other two girls just laughed. Nepeta's laugh was less evil sounding than Jade's.

"So… Nepeta, what is your judgment?" Jade asked and turned her eyes away from Rose's penis. Nepeta was just looking at it more intently. Rose blushed, and so did the Alternian catgirl, but Jade remain cool and confident. Her innocent demeanor wasn't so much a façade but was undermined in the situation.

"It's definitely bigger than mine." Nepeta said. She didn't seem jealous. Jade however, did, but Rose didn't think it was the size of her dick. It had more with the short distance between Nepeta's face and her crotch.

"I say, 15 cm." Nepeta said. Rose's dick twitched noticeably and became harder, as if Rose's subconscious wanted to catch up to Nepeta's standards.

"I say 12 cm." Jade said, Rose's face went sour.

"No, I'm so sorry." Jade said after noticing Rose's insult. The apology made Rose tense a lot less. She walked a few steps in the room and stretched.

"Besides, even if it is small, it's not like you get to use it today." Nepeta said.

Rose was confused. "Why not?" she was a little insulted, "Is it not the reason why we're in here now?" saying 'in' was weird for her due the apparent 'out' look of the place.

"Yeah. But you're not going to… like…" Nepeta was having a hard time because of embarrassment.

"Am I not going to put my penis in any of your orifices?" the words were professional but the thoughts were not. It'll take her a while to get used to talking about sex, she thought.

"Is this a masturbatory occasion? Am I at least getting a Hand-Job?" Rose asked, she twiddled with her fingers.

"Well…" Nepeta looked up into the "open sky". "I guess you're not having sex with Jade because she told me you guys are platonic." She was right; Rose had no intention to get intimate with her close friend.  "So I'll be in charge of tending your FAB." Nepeta tried to imitate a purr, it was adorable. Rose assumed FAB was standing for First Alternian Boner.

"Just so you know…" Nepeta spoke as she slowly walked around the room. "I don't do sex with people I just met, even when they're one of my friend's friends." Rose was disappointed. "But maybe I'll suck your cock." Nepeta said with a smile.

Rose perked up, she felt a pleasant shiver up her shaft and her pussy began to drip in her panties. "But I'll probably won't." Nepeta said to Rose's dismay, again. "You'll probably be the one sucking mine."

Rose halted. "Excuse me?" she eventually said. "I thought when I came down here you'll be 'tending my erection', meaning you'd be pleasuring my dick!" she shouted ever so slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry but that's how things go…" Nepeta said. "Yeah, sorry Rose." Jade confirmed.

"How things go?" Rose was aware that with two futas and two penises having giver and receiver roles was inevitable. But she still didn't accept or understand "how things go".

"Yeah, you know, it's the feels of the moment." Jade said. "By the time me and you start freaking around, you'll know." Nepeta added.

"And you're certain it'd be you who take the role that inserts a penis in _my_ mouth?"

"I am more experienced than you. Jade told me you're a virgin." Nepeta had a happy innocent smile despite her harsh words.

"But you cannot know for sure." Rose began to think, how can she make sure she'll get her own cock wet today, and not Nepeta's.

"No" "Nope", the other two said together, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Then I guess it's time we start 'freaking around' in order to cement my role in it." Rose didn't know much about how to soduce. But her guess was that: In order to get Nepeta to do what she wants her to do, she needs to make Nepeta do it herself. She checked Nepeta out, she wore a black Alternian t-shirt and silk pant. There was no bulge in those pants.

"First I'll give you, Miss Nepeta, your First Rose Boner." She said and started stripping.

 

First she started walking towards Nepeta slowly and stopped a meter before her. She looked into her green olive eyes, they were adorable and pretty and had a strange yellow undertone to them, like the gray undertone in Nepeta's skin.

"You can sit down, please." She said. It was important she phrased it as a request, so Nepeta would do it from her own volition. "Don't mewnd if I do." She said and her catpun made Rose smile. She sat down with her legs crossed. No bulge present through her long silk pants.

Rose than began slowly entering her arm inside her white shirt, she was a little clumsy and did it a little bit awkward but she was smooth enough, and if anything, Nepeta only thought it was cute. She quickly unbuckled her bra from slid it down. Her shirt was loose enough for it to go smoothly. She extracted her bra, a plain sport bra colored creamy white, she showed it to Nepeta for a second and threw it aside. Nepeta shifted in her place for a second, no erection yet but she seemed interested. This was good, Rose knew now to focus on her breasts.

She stood up and took a step back, basking in the afternoon sun she slowly rubbed her sides with both hands and caught on the tips of her shirt. She started fiddling with it, bringing it a centimeter up and down. Nepeta looked intrigued. She started pulling her shirt up several centimeters, until her belly button was exposed. Then she drew it up another three cm and stopped. Nepeta's eyes were wide open, staring on the strip tease. Rose continued to slowly remove her shirt until she got to the bottom of her ribcage when she saw something alarming. Nepeta was still looking at her intently, but her eyes were no longer open wide, her face dropped down a millimeter or two, it was apparent she lost interest.

Rose decided on a new tactic. She let her shirt descend a centimeter or two and then slowly and subtly struck a pose. She pointed her butt slightly to the right and smiled as seducing as she could with a trembling body and a blushing face. But it didn't do anything.

Then she decided on something more experimental. She struck another pose that didn't arouse Nepeta and then slowly descended to lie on her knees. Nepeta's face sprung with curiosity, but she wasn't yet aroused. Rose then put one hand on the floor and then the other. She was now on all four, this was a submissive pose that didn't pass through the message she wanted, but it was necessary for her idea. Rose then did something kinky and bizarre. She let out a soft meow, not loud enough to seem like a dumb cat impersonation but loud enough for Nepeta to realize it sounded like a meow. She purred so slightly to the sound. Rose continued her subtle cat impersonation. She looked forward at Nepeta's face and arched her lower back, like a cat stretching. This caught Nepeta's attention and she shuffled in her sitting again. Rose then went to the final part. As she purred she put her hands on her shirt again and started pulling down, exposing her stomach and her ribcage. After reaching her ribcage she looked at Nepeta who was again wide-open and attentive. Rose smiled and pulled further, until her shirt reached her breast. She got off the cat pose and sat on her knees half a meter away from Nepeta. She was taller than Nepeta, and as she looked down, she pulled her shirt up a few cm and exposed her nice plump breasts. She stopped right beneath her nipples. She was horny as evident by her still erect penis, and her nipples were hard and showed through her shirt. But Nepeta's nipples also showed now, and more importantly her cock was hard now. A nice long bulge across Nepeta's thigh showed under her silk legging.

Rose was now in the tease part of the strip-tease. She shifted side to side rhythmically, this caused her breasts to bounce side to side in rhythm. Nepeta was entranced, and her gaze was alternating between the booby pendulums and a direct eye contact with Rose, who still purred occasionally. The blonde twiddled with her fingers, and moved the shirt down and then back up. But she didn't go further than the nipples. Nepeta was certainly ecstatic to see them already, her mouth was left open a little, and her fingers clutched her thighs near her cock.

After half a minute of slight moving of fingers and breasts and whole bodies, Nepeta gave up and spoke. "Come on! Show me your tits!" she said begging, she didn't even request or complained at first. This was a point for Rose.

"One does not ask for what one cannot supply." Rose said, hoping Nepeta would understand the hint without her needing to explain it.

Luckily, Nepeta understood, and after some hesitation that was quickly vanquished when Rose let her shirt go up a few millimeters on her left breast, Nepeta began to take her shirt off. She attempted to do it slowly and sexy like Rose did, but Rose lifted her shirt on her right tit as well and Nepeta hurried more. Rose needed to hide her excitement. She saw naked boobs in pictures thousands of times before, including Nepeta's pair just a few hours ago, but as a first time seeing a naked face-to-chest she got excited like the teen she was.

"No! Don't let her get you!" Jade shouted, she had a boner as well, though not as hard as Rose's or Nepeta's, it was clear from just a peek of it that her penis was longer than Rose's or Nepeta's.

Nepeta halted to Jade's command. Rose grunted a small unheard grunt of frustration. She meowed, loud and clear, where there was no doubt about it. And it worked; Nepeta hurried up and took off the rest of her shirt.

Rose gasped uncontrollably to the sight of Nepeta's tits as the catgirl threw her shirt aside. They were small and perky, the Alternian sub tone flattered them greatly. The nipples were small and pink. Nepeta shifted in place and they bounced up and down.

"Come on…" Nepeta pleaded "Please…" she added. Jade face-palmed.

Rose almost wanted to show her breasts as promised out of instinctive thanking, but she had something more important to do.

In order to make it perfectly clear for Nepeta what she's is dealing with tonight, she needed to show her it with expression and confidence now that she's horny and anticipating. And though Rose would be glad to have Nepeta play with her boobs, it was not what she intended her doing today.

With a swift pull, Rose unbuckled her skirt and pushed it down to the floor, exposing her cock. The fresh air and the realization of her being exposed to two of her friends made it twitch and started feeling good, she suppressed it.

Nepeta was surprised, she looked at the cock with awe and the image was planted in her subconscious. Nepeta looked at the cock, smelled the cock and even pointed her hand towards it before withdrawing. Rose's panties were right beneath her dick hiding her undercarriage, Nepeta wasn't supposed to think of her pussy now.

As she promised, a minute afterwards she removed her shirt and exposed her breasts. Nepeta made a hearable shriek of happiness. Rose was excited for the attention, but also disappointed; she thought Nepeta would be fixated on her dick.

She removed her nipples as well and Nepeta looked at her pussy for a few straight seconds. She then stood up and the two locked their eyes to one another. Rose was nude and Nepeta was topless, both of them had flushed faces and rock hard erections.

 

"No, Nepeta!" said Jade, who also stood up, she was fully clothed and her erection though noticeable was only mild. "You lost. Now she won't suck your dick."

Nepeta considered saying she doesn't mind so much, but it clearly was important for Jade, and the catgirl didn't want to disappoint.

"She's right." Nepeta said, "Don't think that just because you got me to strip first means I'm gonna give you a blowjob." Nepeta said.

"AC perks up her additional sexy skills and begins to physically seduce the overconfident American."

Rose was first confused from Nepeta's strange role-playing and then she found it cute. Once she realized what the meaning of those words meant it was too late.

Rose froze in place as Nepeta crept in closer to her with a hungry look.

 

It started with a touch of the lips, Nepeta's lush small lips took Rose's first kiss and Rose was taken by surprise. Nepeta's lips got snuggly around her own and it wasn't too long before they were both opening their mouth apart and closing it ever so slightly as the inside of their lips touched and the hint of tongue appeared.

Nepeta was more assertive than Rose, she took half a step closer and her arms tightened around Rose as she probed her tongue. Rose just stayed still for an awkward second before she realized Nepeta was trying to get inside her mouth. She opened her lips with caution and was flooded with pleasure as Nepeta skilled tongue began caressing her own and the inside of her lips. Rose started to move her tongue as well to match with Nepeta's but she was "defeated" continuously as Nepeta's tongue held her back. It was pleasurable, but Rose wanted to explore Nepeta mouth like she did to her. The action remained in her own mouth as she submitted to Nepeta's probing and passionate kissing, their lips touched gently and then pressed hard. Rose got to feel the inside of Nepeta's mouth occasionally when the Alternian pulled her in. Nepeta's body wriggled in Rose's weak embrace, she shifted positions every few seconds and her leg was frequently rubbing against Rose's thigh, even touching the naked base of her cock once. Once that happened, Rose felt a twitch down her member and then the rest of her body.

She decided she's about to take control, if things were to keep going the way they do now, she would be the one sucking Nepeta's cock, she wasn't entirely against the idea, but she wanted her first Alternian orgasm to be caused by someone else and not while jerking off with a dick in her mouth.

She took a move. At first she separated their lips so slightly and with some effort Nepeta's tongue retreated from her mouth. She tried to make it sexy and sensual but once she withdrew Rose took a big breath that even Jade could hear, she was watching them with dilemma-stricken faces and a huge bulge down her hippie pants.

Rose reunited the kiss before the saliva trail dropped to the ground, it was a split second before Nepeta thought she could take the lead again, Rose's idea succeeded.

After their kiss reunited with a clash of flushing faces Nepeta's tongue was once again taking dominance over Rose's body, even the parts she didn't touch like her cock, her pussy and her tits. But Rose wasn't going to let it slide this time. Now was the experimental part.

She changed her position to something that was somewhat awkward, their faces were at an acute angle due to Nepeta's short stature and their chins were too close to each other; Nepeta grunted in displease and used her clear physical superiority to correct their stance again, all the while pleasuring Rose's mouth, but not Rose's need for dominance. Rose acted now, she laid her hands lower on Nepeta's topless back, and she started doing a weird move. She began to slowly pet Nepeta's lower back. The effects on the feline girl were immediate as her eyes dropped a few millimeters in a blurry pleasure stare and her kissing began to be more relaxed and slower. She almost tripped on her way to correct their stance and eventually Rose put them back on her petting position, their chins didn't clash now because Nepeta's head relaxed in leaning submissive position. Their lips parted again, but ever so slightly, and their tongues locked in the air between. When their lips met again it was Rose who was inside Nepeta.

The Alternian girl leaned back and back as shivers were sent from her back into her who body. The two were now in an almost Tango like position, with Rose taking the Leading Men's role. She started petting other parts of Nepeta, her higher back, her ribcage and even a little of her cute butt. Nepeta's body reacted accordingly to the pleasing sensation on her skin and the passionate dominance the naked blonde had in her mouth. Eventually her cock twitched and sprung up to full mast in reaction.

Nepeta's knees began to shake noticeably and Rose to her dismay knew she had to part the kiss. She withdrew from Nepeta's submissive mouth which was eager to keep her in her mouth but was powerless. Nepeta fell to her knees.

 

The bulge in the catgirl's silk pants was marvelous to Rose but she couldn't show her appreciation. Nepeta looked up at her kisser who stood above her, with an open dropped jaw and half open droopy eyes. Rose's naked form seemed to tower above her and her cock was standing by for Nepeta's submissive treatment.

"Uggh!" The cat-girl grunted and struggled with her silk pant. She pulled and pushed over and through and onto her erection but could get it off, her small boobs bounced up and down as she did so.

"Shh…" Rose said and put a slender finger vertically on Nepeta's lips. Nepeta looked up at Rose's eye. She then closed her eyes and started licking the finger. Rose was blushing, she may have looked confident after her smart kissing technique worked, but she was still inexperienced. She let Nepeta lick and suck on the tip of her finger for a few more moments before withdrawing to Nepeta's dismay.

She put both her hands on Nepeta's thighs, sensually sliding them over until she grabbed her silky pants and pulled them down. She gently and slowly maneuvered around Nepeta's erection so the pants would slide over it and stimulate her. She slid her finger on the edges of Nepeta's panties and held two remaining clothing items together.

And then, the prize. Rose quickly pulled the pants and panties down to Nepeta's ankles to reveal her cock which bounced back and forth. It was glistened with sweat and other naughty exertions. Nepeta's pussy bellowed it was wet and already creating a puddle on the Room's smart absorbing floor. There was a droplet of transparent precum on the edge. Nepeta started breathing tight when she saw it and Rose's face next to it.

It looked even smaller in real life, only 11 or 12 cm, it was adorable with a slightly dark pink tip. Rose's own dick was ecstatic to see that. But she had to stay back and stand up again to look at Nepeta from above.

"You know how things are about to proceed, am I correct?" Rose said, Jade chuckled, but her cock was serious and she started slightly stroking it with her thumb through her pants, she stood up and walked over to see Rose and Nepeta from up close.

Nepeta was first stumped from what Rose said. But the blonde girl quickly reminded her of it.

"The required roles of same-sex relations. I believe I've won a certain role we are to partake and I'd like you to acknowledge it." Rose was embarrassed to say it, her dirty talk was very unsubtle and way too formal to her experience of dirty talking she knew from porn.

Nepeta was too horny to not accept that premise. The approval increased when Rose petted her head a few times. "Yes. I accept your purremise!" she said, the pun made Rose chuckle.

"Thank you." Rose said. "As thank, let me do this." She said got on her knees.

To the surprise of them all, including Rose herself, the blonde leaned in and got her mouth closer to Nepeta's cock rather than vice versa.

She smelled the scent of Nepeta's futahood and gave it a kiss. Jade and Nepeta gasped in surprise, and Nepeta's cock twitched, she moaned.

The taste and scent almost made Rose want to really suck Nepeta's cock. But that would have to wait for another time. She withdrew and sat up on her knees.

Her cock was stood up from her lap at an acute angle. She spread her legs to give Nepeta a better view and access.

"Now it's your turn, Nepeta." Rose said and then slyly smiled. "But you don't get to stop after just a kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I keep expanding every detail and spliting those episodes into pieces this story will never end.  
> We didn't even meet human!Kanaya yet and we'll only meet her at the END of the next chapter, if I won't have to split it again.


	4. FAB Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big blowjob battle between Rose and Nepeta.  
> It's about cocks and tongues.

**FAB Part 3: Tricks of Tongues**

In the last moments before her penis touched a pair of lips of the first time, Rose spent while comparing size, like every teenager on planet Earth.

There was no doubt when it came to cocks about the sizes of the three girls in the OWL room under the afternoon skies going through the one-way transparent ceiling. Jade had the biggest dong of them all reaching even bigger than the average traditional male penis. Her member was something like 22 cm or more, but it was hard telling exactly how much through the semi-erect bulge in her hippie jeans.

Rose was next in line by quite a considerable margin; her pinkish blush shaft and her pink bulb edge were 14 cm all in all. But she was bigger than Nepeta's. Her cute little penis tanned and only 10 cm in length. More importantly, it was now hanging tight between her legs, a cm below a stomach and almost parallel to the ground. She was leaning and put her head closer to Rose's proud and erect cock, pointing upward in a 60 degrees angle to allow Nepeta's eager lips better access for her desired blowjob.

For a second, Rose wondered how large Kanaya's dick is, she didn't see much of it besides hints of a bulge in her fashionable dress, but Rose guessed it was bigger than her own, though definitely not as humongous as Jade's.

Rose quickly shook her head away from thoughts of Kanaya, it was rude to think a girl when another girl is about to be the one sucking your cock, Rose focused on the present.

Rose looked down at Nepeta leaning in while in front of her. She could see Nepeta's short but shapely back all the way down to her butt, the greyish sub tone of her skin made more for a sexy exotic look. Her butt was adorable and bubbly and the rest of her skin was smooth, it was a very pretty view to look at while being orally pleasured but Rose still wished she could see more.

For once, Nepeta's small tits she worked so hard on tempting her to reveal. But most importantly, she wanted to see Nepeta's cock. She craved to see the Alternian's cute oddity bouncing along with the bobbing of her head and the insertion of Rose's penis into it. Either watching it head-on bouncing on the background of her stomach, or seeing it adorable tucked in between her legs in a side-profile hanging right below her belly and aiming forward, a view Jade was probably seeing right now.

More than everything, Rose wanted to see her little cock in the moment of climax, spewing pearly white cum into the air as a surge of pleasure washes over Nepeta's body. She had various different ideas of how she would achieve this, all shadowed by the one notion that she wanted to make Nepeta cum handsfree.

She wanted to give her an oral stimulation powerful enough to push her over the edge and cause her cock to ejaculate without even being touched once. She wanted Nepeta to admit she was coerced to cum out of her control, to blush with embarrassment, but to all in all be glad that she experienced such an orgasm thanks to Rose's cock alone.

It was more a fantasy than a reasonable desire, especially for a virgin, but Rose wanted it none the less.

 

She was nervous for the touch, she expected Nepeta would hold and stroke her cock, to ease in the touch with the coating of sweat across her shaft.

But Nepeta skipped that, and went in directly with a Slurpee kiss. Rose felt a shudder and moaned as soon as the lips touched the bulb of her member, and then again, louder this time, when Nepeta opened her mouth and put it in another centimeter, taking half of the tip in. Nepeta then withdrew slowly, sliding her inner lips across the sensitive tip and closed her mouth over her urethra before she pulled her head back, a trail of saliva and precum connecting her lips and Rose's cock.

Rose was already heaving and blushed like a tomato; her eyes were fixated on the back on Nepeta's head when the Alternian looked up to meet her eyes.

"So…" said Jade, surprisingly, "How was it to get your cock wet for the first time?" her expression was innocent enough but her voice was naughty.

Rose still looked at the adorable olive eyes of Nepeta who looked at her with an innocent feline stare and a smile despite floating several centimeters above her dick.

"Did you enjoy the flavor?" Rose asked and smiled back at Nepeta.

"It's delicious and sweet." Nepeta said with a smile. Rose wondered if her dick twitched as she kissed Rose's cock, she guessed not.

"How was my tasting?" Nepeta asked. "Amazing." Rose answered and approached Nepeta's head with caution. Eventually she had enough courage and she petted Nepeta's head. Nepeta purred. "Can I have seconds?" Nepeta asked.

She didn't wait for an answer before descending down to kiss Rose's cock again.

This time she slid over the entire tip with ease. She slid her lips back and forth on Rose's sensitive spots. The blonde felt the pleasure tingles and spread down her shaft and making her pussy drip. She put a hand on her breast and massaged it gently; she stimulated her nipple before doing the same with her right breast. She noticed her other hand was still bobbing up and down on Nepeta's head as the girl was pleasuring her tip. She removed her hand off the head and dared reach down beyond the chin and down to Nepeta's chest. She feared things would get awkward but Nepeta's breasts were smooth and easy to slide on due to a thin coating of sweat. They were difficult to grasp but Rose used it to gently massage them, she focused on the nipple and then cared for Nepeta's left breast. This was all good as long as Nepeta wasn't touching her cock. As far as Rose saw, both of Nepeta's hands were on the floor between them.

Nepeta approved of Rose's breast massage, she moaned on Rose's cock in a way that tantalized the unsuspecting girl to shiver with pleasure. Nepeta then continued to the next step and used her tongue, sending another shiver down Rose's entire body.

Nepeta's tongue was warm and felt soft, not cold or hard as Rose imagined it. It was even a little hot, like a pastry that just half an hour ago was in the oven. The heat felt nice and stimulated Rose's dick into submission; she relaxed back. But the texture and movement tensed her up again when Nepeta started doing what could only be described as licking her.

Her slick tongue slid to the side of her tip, rested there as Rose felt its warmth just to move again to the other side, where it stopped again. Nepeta did the same with the back and then she went to the sensitive slit of her cock, where she left it, the warmth and slick texture made Rose slightly vibrate against Nepeta's mouth, and in return Nepeta sank her head a centimeter unto the cock, letting Rose's member go deeper in her mouth.

Nepeta repeated the same tongue on all four sides, this time sliding half the length of her tongue across the entire tip and upper shaft. Rose's cheeks went redder and she shifted in her place.

"Ask her a question." Jade said and surprised Rose, causing her to clench her body and exert a drop of precum into Nepeta's mouth. Nepeta sampled the drop on the tip of her tongue and then swallowed it. Rose realized that and her cock tensed and grew a little more.

"What?" Rose asked, it took amazing effort to turn her eyes away from the bobbing head of Nepeta, going up and down, but never further than 2 cm under the tip, as if teasing her.

"Ask her a question." Jade said, "Something profound, that would require a long answer."

"Pardon, I don't seem to understand." Rose asked in her usual calm collective manner, despite her absolute nudity and the petite futa going down on her rock hard cock. Nepeta didn't take positively to Rose's relaxed pretense. If she's being sucked by her, she better look amazed and out of breath, being classy while getting a blowjob is snobbish and rude. Thus, she retreated back and let go of Rose's cock with a lick. Rose moaned, both in pleasure and disappointment.

"Yes, Miss. Rose," Nepeta chuckled. "Ask me anything." Nepeta put her left hand on Rose's thigh and started petting it, there was still a trail of saliva and cock juice hanging from her mouth but it broke of and fell to the floor.

 

"Anything…" Rose's mind went blank as she felt the warm breath of Nepeta's panting on the skin on her cock. The feline girl looked excited and anticipating, Rose hoped she was anticipated to continue the tender pleasuring of her cock, she hoped the sexual connection between he cock and Nepeta's mouth was good enough for the Alternian girl that had more experience. She had to feel the pleasure in her mouth first before the stimulation is causing her to uncontrollably fondle her tits before making her pussy wet and eventually in her handfree ejaculating cock. Rose now knew what to talk about.

"My penis felt immensely good," Rose said as she pondered touching it, jerking it a few times. She declined the idea before she did anything. Nepeta didn't seem to like how Rose was talking about herself.

"So, I was wondering…" Rose asked and shifted her position, getting her cock to bounce back and forth in front of Nepeta's eyes. "Is your penis is feeling some similar, even without stimulation?" It was risky commenting something so revealing of her intention.

Nepeta smiled, satisfied with Rose's curiosity about her body. She gestured down with a finger on the blonde's thigh, fondling the thigh ever so slightly. Rose took the hint only after she saw Nepeta's eye gesture down as well.

She took a peek down; Nepeta straightened her back to give her a special view. First she saw her tits, petite and pink from Rose's fondling, and then she looked down Nepeta's smooth belly before she saw the little oddity. So small yet still so hard, it was pointing up and sticking close to Nepeta's skin without actually touching it. The erection kept it from stooping down as Nepeta stood up. Rose straightened her sitting and sat on her knees. She took a close look at it.

Very small and cute, it was just the type of dick Rose wanted to see cum handsfree, not the type to fuck but the type to be an adorable addition to the person being fucked, a little embarrassing indicator that the receiver is enjoying the penetration. She imagined it shooting down unto the room's soft floor after a little twitch and a shriek of humiliation coming out of Nepeta's mouth as Rose's dick in her mouth satisfy her body against her control. It made Rose's cock twitch and her mouth to salivate. But Nepeta seemed to take her salivation in another way.

Without noticing, the little petite cock inched its way into Rose's mouth a few cm away, her lips touched it, once again, this time the bottom of Nepeta's shaft kissed her lips. Rose was taken aback by surprise and jerked her head backwards. But Nepeta was quick to react and immediately humped her hips forward, pressing her cock against Rose's mouth again.

Rose tried jerking her head back but she started to lose her balance. She put her hands back to support her before retreating again. But before she managed to do that Nepeta had laid her left hand on her shoulder. The same hand that massaged and fondled her thigh was now inching its way onto her neck, doing the same fondling, and then some petting.

Nepeta pressed her penis to Rose's face again. Rose's lips were attached to the middle of the shaft and the tip was next to her nose, blurry just under Rose's eyesight. Then, Nepeta gyrated her hips back and slid the penis down Rose's face. It all happened so fast the unsuspecting blonde didn't it realize what was going on before the exotic tip of Nepeta's penis found its way between her lips. Most embarrassing of all, her own penis twitched when she took the first whiff of Nepeta's cock's scent, a sexy futa aroma mixed with Nepeta's unique smell from the coating of sweat around the member.

"You shouldn't have mentioned her dick. Nepeta will take every opportunity show you her cock up close." Jade chuckled as the roles reversed.

Rose tried to resist at first, but her body was motionless and uncooperative, her muscles were lulled to obedience by Nepeta's constant petting and her hands stood idly by her sides as Nepeta was getting comfortable between her lips.

At least Rose took comfort in the thought that at least she wasn't "giving a blowjob" since she wasn't initiating the action. She didn't like having Nepeta assaulting her either, but at least she wasn't submissive in the act, in fact, she actively resisted as much as she could by clenching her teeth and denying Nepeta entrance.

This didn't stop the happy Alternian who gently and casually started moving her hips left and right and gently brushed Rose's teeth. Her cock remained in Rose's mouth after attempts of taking it out failed spectacularly. Rose couldn't take her head back because of Nepeta's hand, and the petting made her muscles relaxed and difficult to control. Every time she tried to veer away from the persisting invading cock, Nepeta would bounce her hips and return to a comfortable cocking position in seconds.

"Rose… don't be silly." Jade said, "Nepeta can't cum without stimulation, and this isn't enough stimulation."

"Yes, pleaaase open your mouth." Nepeta said, Rose tried to extract the penis out of her mouth with a spit, but all she managed to do was rub her inner lips on the tip of it shooting waves of pleasure down Nepeta's shaft, causing her to be even more persistent.

"No, that's the wrong direction." Nepeta said and inserted her dick in using the same strategy of loving gentle petting and hip thrusting. She still didn't manage to pass through Rose's dedicated teeth. Rose pondered whether to answer Nepeta with a retort, but she knew it was a trap. They had to try much harder to get a cock inside her mouth.

And try harder they, did Jade opened looked down at Rose's upward dangling cock and laughed. "It's still hard…" she said and clapped her hands. Rose squinted her eyeballs to look down and confirmed that observation. Despite the roles being reversed and her unwilling to that reversal and especially despite her cock being untouched for several minutes, her erection remained solid and unwavering. Her FAB has not weakened when the sucking stopped. Worst of all, it felt more excited and Rose could feel the enthusiasm tingling and tickling in her nerve ending all across her shaft.

"Maybe _you're_ the one who's feeling something without stimulation." Nepeta smiled an innocent smile. It all reeked of insincere innocence like they were all having a pleasant time as equals, when in reality Rose's insecurities and inexperience was a point of teasing. But the teasing worked, and her currently not stimulated but uselessly hard cock reacted with an involuntary twitch. Nepeta noticed that while staring and checking out Rose's whole body, compared the Rose, she had a great of the girl with her lips around her cock.

Nepeta returned slightly buggering Rose's mouth, brushing her dick along her teeth and gums. Rose thought of what Jade was saying, and thoughts about her inletting erection got to her. Slowly and involuntary her jaw loosened and her teeth dropped apart until eventually her mouth was dropped open to receive its Alternian invader.

Nepeta took her time with this new exciting possibility, she hung around between Rose's teeth and even made gestures with her petting hand for Rose to open wider which she did after an uncomfortable shuffling in place that made her untouched penis bounce around.

Then Nepeta entered her oral chamber. The first thing she was trying to do was get inside deeper than Rose was inside her. She succeeded in doing so after one second 5 cm of cock were resting inside Rose's opened mouth, nestling on her tongue motionless.

Physically, it wasn't much. 5 cm were smaller than most food Rose ate and Nepeta wasn't exactly beefy and thick. But it was the fact she had to hold her mouth open and be careful not to bite Nepeta, as well as the realization that she's sucking a dick, that made Rose's eyes to open wide and her whole body to shudder.

She regained her composure and tried to fend off again. She jerked back violently and acted fast. But Nepeta acted faster, a gentle petting hand turned to grab Rose's head and jerk it forward and in an astounding eyes widening move Nepeta shoved almost the entirety of her cock into Rose's mouth, which though wasn't much still surprised the blonde and reactively caused her to cough. Her hands were waving violently to push Nepeta off, but as her left hand was trying to remove Nepeta's hand from her head Nepeta caught her hand in a gentle tug. The same happened to Rose's right hand that was pushing Nepeta's thigh away but only so much as one cm away out of her mouth. In a surprising turn of events, Rose found Nepeta's gentle hands guiding her own into location. Her own hand was now resting on the back of her head, and her other hand was latched around the Alternian's butt, which felt nice and soft.

With that, Nepeta let go. Rose realized Nepeta was guiding her to a position where she could have control over the blowjob. At first she was infuriated with Nepeta attempting to deal with her resistance but letting her initiate her own subjugation, but as looked up to confront Nepeta she saw just a sincere smile full of a gratitude plastered over a blushing face.

This immediately calmed Rose's anger as she accepted her fate as the receiver of a cock in her mouth, if she could sincerely pleasure Nepeta and get her gratitude.

The first order of business for Rose was extracting the large percentage of cock violently shoved in her earlier. Nepeta's body language seemed disappointed but she didn't move to resist the extraction. Rose appreciated that and as thanks she stopped with 6 cm of penis still in her mouth, a little over half of Nepeta's small cock. Nepeta shifted in place and nestled her cock on Rose's cock, more gently this time. The cock was laid on almost her entire tongue, the tip was slightly poking the back of her tongue. Nepeta didn't move like she did before and Rose took it as a sign she should start working. With quick thought she decided her tongue was the way to go. She moved it slightly backwards with the edge of her tongue slowly sliding on the bottom of Nepeta's shaft. Nepeta shuddered in pleasure quickly stabilized for the true beginning of her blowjob. Rose continued the licking, retracing the edge of her tongue, attempting to move the entire thing across the member to stimulate the whole of her shaft, and trying to wrap it around and above Nepeta's twitching oddity. During this time Rose learned up close what Nepeta's cock really tasted like. The taste was similar to the smell, reeking of futa and of the Alternian signature smell, but it had a special ting to it, a little stronger taste that first appeared on the back of her tongue but then as she moved her tongue and Nepeta fiddled her cock around, the taste was smeared across Rose's tongue and flooded her senses. She realized that this was the taste of Nepeta's precum. It was strong and futa like but mostly she was surprised at how sweet it was. The taste blurred her thinking and her eyesight that was staring at Nepeta's pretty belly was getting out of focus. After she felt her own penis twitch and clench without her control she was flooded with an urge to further taste that flavor.

In a bold move, she started doing what a blowjob was for. She used her left hand still on the back of her head and groped Nepeta's ass with her right. Using those she pulled and pushed herself unto Nepeta and her penis into her mouth. Nepeta saw what she was doing and smiled with glee, Jade clapped her hand again as 1 additional cm of cock entered her mouth. But it quickly left out when she pressured as put onto the spots. The two other girls realized that and stayed quiet, leaving her to sort this out on her own. She thrusted forward using her hands again, not confident enough with just the movement of her head. This time she stayed a little longer with 7 cm of Nepeta inside her, and her extraction was much slower. It wasn't too awful, the tip of Nepeta's cock was rubbing more of the back of her mouth and the sliding feeling felt pretty good. Rose descended again and exited at the same speed, she did so a few extra times, feeling exceedingly more pleasurable with each thrust, but not as pleasurable as the panting Nepeta felt. Rose decided to mix things in and started fondling the member with her tongue as well. She was awkward and clumsy both sucking and licking at the same time but Nepeta didn't seem to mind as her panting became more erratic and she was holding herself back from thrusting into Rose's throat. Rose herself also felt surprisingly good, with her mouth and tongue moving back and forth she felt as if she's making out with Nepeta's dick, but she started to feel tiredness and exhaustion. Though those were weak compared to the pleasure sweeping through her.

After a minute of supposedly small thrusting back and forth Rose noticed three things: The first was that her hands were now standing idle, no longer moving her head and body to do the task, but she was doing it all naturally without even a hint of forcing. The second thing was that Nepeta's cock reached deeper territory in her mouth without Nepeta even moving, she realized she was sucking deeper and deeper by her subconscious, her mouth was now 3 cm closer than before and engulfed almost all of Nepeta's cock in her faster and deeper thrusts. The third didn't involve Nepeta's cock but her own. It was dry if it wasn't for the coating of sweat and it bounced lightly back and forth. But most embarrassing of all was the sensation she felt through it. Her shaft was quivering and her whole member twitching, a familiar ting was at the tip of her cock. It reacted as if it was being touched despite the fact Rose felt no touching of the sort. Her eyes widened at the realization she was getting closer to ejaculation. And by the end of this, the one who's going to be handsfree cumming is going to be her.

 

She wasn't going to let this slide. She was willing to let go of the blowjob, but there's no way she's going to cum handsfree as her first orgasm in Alternia. She had to get her dick touched, quick, before it's too late. But she wasn't content with just masturbating, she wasn't okay with pleasuring herself and Nepeta at the same time, especially when the opposite was true just 20 minutes earlier. She wasn't willing to have Nepeta give her a handjob either. She knew she's about to cum and she wasn't willing to do it handsfree to trickle down on the floor. She would settle for anything less than Nepeta's mouth as her cum receptacle.

She slowly increased her speed and got deeper as she thought of a plan. By the time she knew what to do Nepeta's entire dick was inside. Her nose touched and rubbed Nepeta's smooth skin and the tip of her cock was beginning to tickle the start of her throat but not even close to entering it. Nepeta was just too small for Rose, but the Alternian girl couldn't know that.

Rose initiated the plan. She stopped at the deepest part and sniffed Nepeta's tummy. She then made a coughing noise, then another and then a squint of the eyes and a clench of jaws. Her face got redder and her eyes teary.

"Come… hah… Come on, I'm not that big." Nepeta said panting, but she smiled at Rose ambiguous performance. "I think she's just no used to it." Jade commented. She reached closer to the two girls, her huge cock was still concealed in her pants, but her hand was slowly massaging her undercarriage.

"I'm glad to be the one to get you used to it." Nepeta said and smiled brighter. This was exactly what Rose wanted.

Rose then started moving her hand across her own thigh; Nepeta saw it and ignored it. She inched her hand closer and closer to her target, her cock.

"You're going to fap?" Jade asked. In response Rose continued to suck, she pulled her head a few cm back and thrusted forward again, she continued to do so along with increasingly skillful tongue maneuvers. Her whole body was going back and forth and her cock was bouncing back and forth in a tantalizing. Rose felt like she could cum soon, even without stimulation, but she wouldn't allow that. She inched her hand closer to her penis.

She pulled her head back and began to slowly rub her lips on Nepeta's tip, the Alternian twitched in what could be a sign of a nearing orgasm. Then in a final move, Rose launched her hand to grab her cock.

But she was stopped, just like Rose predicted, Nepeta set her foot ahead and stopped her by putting her ankle between Rose's hand and its target. "Don't." said Nepeta and panted and shrieked, "I can make you cum." Nepeta was boastful with enthusiasm and confidence.

In that moment Rose took her opportunity and grabbed Nepeta ankle. Nepeta barely managed to start a shriek before Rose pulled her hand back and Nepeta lost her balance to stand. The Alternian girl was falling down, one foot in the air and another slipping on the soft floor. As she fell, Rose planned to end the blowjob and reintroduce her dick back to Nepeta's mouth.

But that plan went wrong. As she fell down, Nepeta took both her hands and either intentionally or on accident put them on Rose's head, the cock entered her mouth in its fullest and she began to fall down with Nepeta.

 

After they fell, Rose heard a surprised gasp and then laughter coming from Jade direction. She found out she still had a dick in her mouth, deeper than she thought was possible for Nepeta. And also that her own dick was still outside of any mouth.

"You're not getting away like that." Said Nepeta, laying on her back with both hand pressing Rose's head to her crotch. "It's rude."

Rose came to the realization she couldn't escape Nepeta's cock. But now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. What she was sure about was that Nepeta isn't escaping her cock.

She got up as much as she could and started leaning to the right with her own body. Nepeta's hands were pressing her head to one point, but so was Nepeta's body unable to move. Using Nepeta penis as an axis and shifted her position and her crotch got closer to Nepeta's face. She felt her mouth rotate around Nepeta's cock as she tasted and sensed it from different angles.

Eventually, she found Nepeta's hand, she lifted her legs above it and sensed how Nepeta was squirming her head in protest. Rose put her leg on the other side of her head and the two were now in a 69 position. The only thing missing is a girl sucking her cock. Rose's penis was hanging just above that girl's face and waiting.

"She's not going to suck it if you don't do anything." Jade said, Rose thought she was talking to her, but apparently so did Nepeta, because soon after, Nepeta kissed the tip of her dick just like before and it felt divine.

Rose started sucking again, and Nepeta repeated the phases of her sucking technique, the lips, the warm tongue on all sides and the gentle deepening of the insertion. But this time, Rose helped her. She pushed her hips downwards and inserted her cock into Nepeta 1 cm, another 2 and another 5. Nepeta started doing things she wasn't familiar with, like whirlpools with her tongue and tightening of her mouth space besides the normal warm tongue. Rose of course continued sucking as well, reaching as deep as she could get and back while making out with Nepeta's cock.

Rose was ready to push it in another few cm. Nepeta continued her usual routine to 10 cm and then 11 cm until it reached the point both girls had an equal amount of dick in their mouth, but Rose had 4 cm more to go, and she was already at the pass of Nepeta's throat.

She thrusted in again and Nepeta retorted, Rose found herself inside a warm and moist environment superior by far to her hand. Nepeta stopped doing her tongue tricks but Rose didn't take that as a sign and continued thrusting until her entire member was in. Her tip were in Nepeta's warm, moist and tight throat and her shaft laid on a soft though stationary bedding of tongue, she was in heaven, and the strong erotic taste of cock in her mouth only made it better.

She was on the verge of orgasm, but Nepeta stopped sucking. She needed just one more stimulation from the beautiful and newly appreciated Alternian girl to get over the edge, but Nepeta refused to cooperate with Rose too deep inside her. She even refused to protest, knowing she was only pleasuring Rose by doing so. She needed to persuade the girl below her.

Rose started doing sucking on the extreme, tongue swirls that tired her like a marathon run and extremely deep plunges that were almost impossible with Nepeta's hands still on her hands. She was getting frustrated and exhausted but Nepeta would budge beyond the pestering or petting on her hand. Which gave Rose an idea.

She attempted to say a word with a dick in her mouth, the stimulation was getting Nepeta to twitch as she was getting close to cumming like Rose. The blonde then started pulling her head upwards, Nepeta resisted her at first, insisting her head will remain on her cock, but Rose needed to say that once word.

After a struggle, Rose made it up and the cock was out of her mouth for just one opportunity to say one word.

"Meow…"

Nepeta's body, as well as her own, reacted immediately to the mention of cats.

Nepeta's throat began to be less tense, its tightness decreased but Rose could move in it now, and more importantly, Nepeta continued to suck, licking Rose enthusiastically like a cat. Rose descended on Nepeta's cock and purred as she did her sucking making out routine.

After a few seconds of cat themed blowjobs, Rose knew she was there, and the constant squirming of Nepeta's whole body as well as the perpetual twitching of her dick inside Rose's purring mouth signaled her the same.

With an imaginary count to three, they both came.

Rose was surged with an intensive passionate wave of pleasure tingling her all over her shaft and throughout her whole body. She felt her cum shoot down Nepeta's throat and felt her more than eager tongue pick a lot of it up and tasted it. Her own mouth was filled with pearly Alternian cum as Nepeta's cock shot upwards a ridiculously strong stream into her throat as well, despite the shorter length and despite gravity being against it. The taste was incredible, she didn't know if she actually liked it or if it was because of strong sensations and emotions all over her, but the taste, that was a super-strong combination of Futa scent, Nepeta's personal and Alternian scent, and a salty sweet taste of cum, was overflowing her with emotion.

 

The two laid there for a while. Rose's FAB was fading away. She attempted to take the penis out of her mouth, but Nepeta's persistent hands kept her from doing so. The Alternian futr gestured her with her tongue to take her cock out first. She obliged and removed the softening member from her mouth, it laid next to Nepeta's face on the soft floor. She heard a sound of clapping coming from Jade's direction before being surprised but what could only be one sound from the direction of Nepeta. The sound of swallowing.

"Your turn." She heard both the girls say. Nepeta moved her hands to be on Rose's chicks and pulled her up and off her own soft cock. She made sure Rose's mouth was closed.

Then, the thought of whether she actually liked the taste was more serious.

She remembered her entire experience since first seeing Nepeta in her phone and decided that she did, a lot.

She used her tongue to gather all the white substance in the back of her tongue and with a difficult and loud muscle movement she swallowed, followed by the sound of two girls clapping and a ding telling the three their allotted time was done.

 

With a soft manageable penis, now she was ready to see her new school.


	5. Meenah and Aranea Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we come back to Rose and her adventures, let's see what other futas are doing on the other side of the island.

A hundred Km away from the sex-booth where Rose and Nepeta had their oral fun stood the Alternian Royal Palace by the shore of a large lake, where the royal family and all their accomplices lived life of grandeur and perceived superiority. On the throne of Alternia, having very limited political power, stood the Empress, Her Imperious Condescension is her title. The Condesce, as her subjects called her, shared the palace with her daughters as well as other people of the Peixes family, all members of the distant-cousin family, the Amporas, as well as a large array of servants.

 

The children of the Condesce were two daughters, Meenah and Feferi. Feferi was currently living in the dorm of the Alternian High-School for girls, but the royal heiress of the throne, the next Empress, was currently residing in the building as part of her break from Overseas University. As soon as she and her "friend" Aranea return to the palace the same morning Rose Lalonde arrived, they found their way up to the Heiress Chamber and began to undress each other.

The process was largely ceremonial in nature, due to the royal background of Meenah and Aranea's high-class background. She was wearing a blue dress with torn edges bearing her symbol of the constellation Scorpio, which failed in its purpose of hiding Aranea's excited stiffy from poking a bulge through the expensive fabric.

Meenah wanted to watch Aranea from out front, to see her struggling with her erection as she attempted to sexily undress her and then herself, but protocols of high-blood, which she usually ignored but Aranea insisted upon, demanded that the undressing would be done from the back.

Not seeing Aranea was kind of a bummer, but it also added mysterious elements for the undressing. Aranea could be planning a whole lot of things behind her back. She could already be undress and face her naked when she's done. Maybe she prepared a sexy revealing outfit for her or Meenah to wear. Maybe she'll also arrange her hair, or put kisses down her neck, or start with the sexy bit before Meenah even turn around, which would be very mysterious and exciting. But no, Aranea is too much of a boring klutz to do any of that. She was given the opportunity every time, but she never seizes it, never takes the lead and never even attempts to conquer Meenah. This is why she's always the receiving partner. Well, maybe she really likes it.

 

After a slow and gentle (and also arousing) movement her top was off, her glasses were neatly placed on the expensive dresser, cuddling closely next to Aranea's. So cute together.

She could feel Aranea wanted to see her tits as she slowly slid off the laced expensive bra, she wanted her to see it as well, but Aranea's social awkwardness and retarded obliging the rules wouldn't allow it. She slipped her hand back behind the fancy chair she sat on and traced her way to Aranea's thigh. The spider-girl jumped immediately and Meenah's bra slapped her face. She shouted in complaint but forgave the embarrassed klutz immediately. After Aranea apologized she returned to the royal undress and unhooked Meenah's belt. The Alternian princess snuck back and again and grabbed Aranea's right thigh again. Once again Aranea jumped, but she reserved this time and allowed Meenah to not-so-gently rub and massage her. She felt how her girlfriend was shaking in excitement, clenching her muscles. She tried to her girlfriend "relax".

 

She continued to grab her thigh, watch her struggle with her own arousal. And then she slowly crept up. She reached a few cm up to her upper thigh; she felt the soft yet skinny flesh of her legs tremble with excitement and love. She continued upwards to the gap between her thighs. Aranea realized how close she was, and she started to move around uncomfortably and in uncontrolled horniness, she couldn't continue the royal undressing anymore and Meenah was left topless with an unbuckled belt and jeans.

She decided to further surprise her girlfriend and went straight up to slap her panties below her dress, right below her pussy. Aranea shrieked and mumbled some complaint, but she didn't get away from the chair. Meenah wanted to see Aranea so bad, but there was some special thrill in the unseen. Now she had a boner as well, that almost concealed by her jeans, but it didn't matter Aranea couldn't see it.

 

She pressed her fingers to Aranea's pussy through her panties again, but this time she kept them there. Two fingers pressed to the slit, a third was searching around for her clitoris.

"Meeeeenn--" Aranea attempted to say her lover's name, but all that came out was a passion dipped mumble.

"Yes, Serket my sugar-baby?" Meenah teased. And kept blindingly tease.

"Do you want to know what I'm doing to this pussy right here?"

"No…" Aranea managed to cry softly. Meenah could practically hear her biting her lower lip.

"You already know that." Meenah said. "Do you want some exposition about what I'm **going** to do to this pussy?"

"Tell me!" Aranea said and Meenah heard her shaking leg banging the chair, she muffled the cry of pain with a moan of pleasure, Meenah sound that sounded both hilarious and adorable.

"I'm going to fuck it." Meenah said. "With my mighty royal cock."

"That's very simplistic." Aranea apparently was sober enough to rebuke Meenah for her shitty imagination.

"Wait, no just it." Meenah was slightly angry. But she loved her and was too aroused to do anything.

"I'm gonna fuck you special. I'm gonna use this place for your fucking." Meenah said.

"Listen, babe. You're the most beautiful spider girl in the world for me." Meenah said. "But I still would like to fuck you with some view."

"What kind of view?"

"A lake view." Meenah said. "Which is why I'm going to fuck over the ledge of this fancy window here."

"But it's bright daylight."

"It's not **just** bright daylight." Meenah smirked, and continued to tease Aranea through her panties, now a fourth finger was slowly petting the base of Meenah cock, which was tenting her dress and smearing it with precum. She felt the member twitch. "It's bright daylight in the beginning of summer, on the day the heiress comes back home."

Aranea took some time to process. "No!" she shouted and tried to get away. But Meenah was strong and kept her at bay.

"That's right, tourists, lots of them."

"With cameras…" Aranea stared at an insignificant point in the air. Her member was twitching like crazy.

"Yeah. Lot of cameras, looking forward to take a picture of my fine heiress ass."

"But they see much of me. Because I'll be behind you."

"And **inside** you…" Meenah got as close as she could without looking back at Aranea and whispered.

"They'll see your pretty tits up above in the heiress' window. They'll see your adorable face."

"They'll see my…" Aranea began to say.

"They'll see your cock hanging back and forth outside the window. Hanging there untouched but immensely aroused."

"And I'll continue to fuck you good on the soft fucking golden window. Looking down on the crowd while showing my superiority over my subject, like a heiress should do."

"You're my subject, Aranea Serket." Meenah shouted, her power play began to make herself horny. "I'll fuck you, I'll rule you, I'll decide when and where and from what your orgasm will be."

"I'm going to kill you…" Aranea said. But she couldn't possibly mean it, since she was panting and leaning with both hands on Meenah's shoulders.

Meenah unzipped her pants and grabbed her own uncontrollably hard cock. She continued to tease Aranea's pussy in the craziest and most elaborate way she could think of.

"I'll make you cum right there." She said and she furiously rubbed her member in a manner Aranea could clearly hear, but not see.

"I won't even need to pleasure your cock." She said and stopped rubbing the base of Aranea's cock, but the girl didn't seem to mind that much.

"My cock buried in your pussy is all the control I need. And you cock will listen to its ruler, it will pleasure on its own. It will force my pleasure onto you, it will take away the control over your body." The stroking of her own member became more frequent. Aranea didn't touch her cock yet. Meenah turned her girlfriend's panties aside and properly penetrated her pussy.

"Then in the final moment." She said and she felt a real final moment cumming from her cock soon. She didn't know how close Aranea was and it scared her.

"In the final moment, I will cream you with the great pleasure your pussy provided to my cock."

"And your cock."

"No…" Aranea whispered.

"Yes, you cock. It will cream itself without being touched, it will be sufficient with me as the jizz bringer, and will humiliate you."

"I'll cream you, and you'll cream yourself all over the crowd." The feeling of pleasure was taking over them both and bringing them over the edge.

"No!" "Yes! Obey!" they both shouted and orgasm at the same time.

Meenah's hand tightened on her cock while her other hand was buried and dancing crazy inside Aranea.

 

After the immense pleasure passed and she started pant with a stupid smile on her face, she finally got up and looked at her lover.

Aranea was on her knees on the floor, her dress was ruined, darkened all around the crotch by the immense stream of cum, some of it could be seen through the fabric. She was still hard but softening.

Seeing from the embarrassed blushed look at her face and the tears caving in her eyes, Meenah realized she really did brought over the edge without touching her cock.

She felt superior and smug, but also close and extremely thankful for being able to pleasure her beloved.

But she couldn't possibly let Aranea know about that. She decided to go with something more bitchy.

"Well, as long as you're on your knee like this…"


End file.
